Fighting Destiny
by Black Overman Xan
Summary: Looking for a way to stop the great freeze from happening, Queen Selenity travels to the DB dimension and gets Son Goten to help her out. With destiny against them this time will the Goten and the scouts even have a chance?


Prologue: The death and rebirth of Goten!? Tokyo's Newest protector

* * *

He had finally done it. Goten smirked as he looked at the person to right. The blonde looked back at him a smiled. Palace,

the recent girl that Goten has been chasing, agreed to have a date with him. "So where to next?" Goten asked. "I don't

know. Whatever I guess." Palace answered. Goten sweatdropped. He kind of expected this answerer from a girl who didn't

know what Ice Cream was till a while ago. "Well let's see." Goten said. "Oh look. There's a big crowd of people over

there." Palace said as she pointed at the crowd. "Come on let's go check it out." Goten said. The two pushed through the

crowed till the got to the very front . They saw Hercule preparing to fight a guy with red eyes. "NOW EVIL DOOER I'LL

SHOW YOU WHY I'M THE CHAMP!" Hercule said. "ALL RIGHT CHAMP!" A random person from the crowd said.

"SHOW THAT MAN WHO'S BOSS!" Another person said. With his little speech done, Hercule ran up to the guy and

punched him in the chest. "OWWWWWWW!" Hercule yelled as he held his hand. The crowd started to mummer things to

themselves. "Man I gotta thing of something quick." Hercule thought. "Uhhh….. I must of aggravated that old wrist injury that

I got from fighting Cell!" He said hoping that they would by it. "Oh man the champ is great! Fighting with an old injury like

that!" Someone said. Slowly the crowd started to agree with the first one until everyone was once again on his side. "Oh

yeah still got it!" Hercule thought. "But now I have to fight this guy. Man what a bad time for Buu to go on a candy eating

binge." Hercule scanned the crowd. Then he saw a very familiar hairstyle. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a waste of my time

I'm gonna let you fight my prize student!" Hercule said as he pointed at Goten. "ME?!?!" Goten said in disbelief. "Don't be

shy my boy. Just put all of the training I gave you to use. You'll be unstoppable." Hercule said. "Who's this guy. He doesn't

look like much." The kid beside Goten said to his father. "I know but since he's been trained by the champ he must be kind

of good." The father said back to his son. Goten sweatdropped. "Wow Goten! I didn't know you studied under the champ."

Palace said. "Me neither." Goten thought. "But if this will impress Palace…. Man the things I do for pretty girls!" Goten

stepped up beside Hercule. "Hey Goten I owe you one." Hercule said. "Yeah yeah." Goten said as he took a fighting stance.

* * *

Then the fight began. The man with red eyes was no joke. He was keeping up with Goten. "Who the hell is this 

guy!" Goten thought as the guy parried another one of his blows. As much as he wanted to he tried not to show his full

strength. But his opponent had another idea. Goten went for a punch when he disappeared. Goten mentally swept the area

for his ki. Goten looked up into the air and there his opponent was coming down at an incredible speed. "Man forget this!"

Goten said. His opponent came down with a vicious punch. It created a crater and sent shockwaves and dust all around him

knocking everyone on the ground. Palace got up. "GOTEN!" She yelled. When the dust cleared the man stood there with his

fist in the ground. "Where's Goten!" Hercule thought beginning to panic. As if on cue Goten appeared and kicked the red

eyed individual in the head sending him flying into a building. The crowd looked on in amazement. They started to clap.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone looked over to see the red-eyed person getting out of the rubble like nothing had happen

to him. "I wouldn't expect any less from a saiyan." The man said. Goten was shocked! How did this guy know he was a

saiyan. "Now its time for you to die saiyan!" The man said. He started to blast ki shots every direction. All of the people

started to scatter. Ki blast started to hit random building and people. Hercule and his super good luck manage to fall into the

crater that the man had made avoiding all of the blast. Goten started to deflect all the blast that came his way to at least have

the multitude of ki blast go down. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Goten heard. He looked over to see Palace hiding behind a car that

was getting pummeled by the blasts. In that time frame he forgot about deflecting and a dozens of ki blast descended on him.

The man stopped blasting and smirked. Goten struggled to get to his feet. "So that human means something to you huh?" The

man said. "What is wrong with me?" Goten thought as he seemed not to be able to catch his breath. "Answer me saiyan!"

The man yelled. Goten tried to say something but only his lips moved. "Well if she means nothing to you." The man said as he

placed his hands in front of him. Goten gasped as he saw the ki start to gather in his palms. He knew who he was going for.

Goten tried to yell but he couldn't. Goten cupped his hands and prepared for the Son family signature attack. But as soon as

he thought the word Kame his chest started to hurt. "Why is my body acting like this!" Goten thought. "VEGETA!

TRUNKS! GOHAN! DAD! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He cried in his head. But Palace didn't have that kind of time to wait

on someone else to rescue her. So he did the only thing that he seemed he could do at the time. He ran towards car that

Palace was hiding behind. "Just as I suspected." The man said with a smirk. Then with a yell the blast left his hands. Hercule

crawled out of the crater just in time to see the blast leave the man's hands. It seemed to be in slow motion to him. Goten

rushed to the front of the car and placed himself between the blast and the car. "NO GOTEN!" Hercule yelled. But it was

too late. Goten took all of the damage from the blast. It sent him flying through the car through six buildings and then he finally

came to a stop. Hercule couldn't believe what he has seen. People started to gather at the entrance of the hole. Hercule

jumped up and ran towards Goten. When he got there his face lost all of its color. "Oh man Goten…" was all that he could

say. Without a doubt Goten was dead.

* * *

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Kibitoshin yelled as he thru his crystal ball. "He wasn't suppose to die right 

now!" "Calm down boy." Elder Kai said as he went to pick up the crystal ball. "You act like you didn't know it was going

to happen." "I DIDN'T" Kibitoshin said. "You mean you didn't see when that weird magic spell hit Goten?" Elder Kai

asked. Kibitoshin stopped his rampage. "What spell?" He asked. Elder Kai shook his head. He sat the crystal ball in front of

the now semi angry kai He waved his hand over the ball and then he showed the part where Goten was hit by the spell. It

was a white flash that lasted for less that a second. "Whaaa… Who would do such a thing!?" Kibitoshin asked. "Only one

person I know of can use that type of magic with that much skill." Elder Kai said. As soon as he said that a woman with

silver hair fairy wings dressed in a gown appeared in front of them. "So you guessed." The woman said. "Yes it was kind of

obvious." Elder Kai said. "Who is she?" Kibitoshin asked. "This is Queen Selenity. She comes from one of the many

dimensions that exists outside of ours." Elder Kai said. "Last time she was here she declared our universe as barbaric. Then

she thought it would be nice to give Planet Vegeta a moon when the Tuffles ruled it. Saying that it was a "reward for their

peaceful behavior in a barbaric world"." He finished. "Wasn't their moon what led to their destruction?" Kibitoshin asked.

Queen Selenity gave him a dirty look. "Yes it was." Selenity said. "Gave the Saiyans the trigger for their transformation."

Elder Kai said. "Now to the present." Why did you help that Bebi kill Goten?" "Bebi?" Kibitoshin said confused. "That man

was Bebi the last Tuffle. He possessed that man and that's how he got all of that power." Elder Kai said. "I have my

reasons." Selenity snapped. "Then explain." Elder Kai said. "As you know my earth is destined to freeze over for 1,000

years." Selenity said. Elder Kai nodded and Kibitoshin looked more confused that ever. "Well I'm not going to let that

happen. I'm going to fight destiny." Selenity said. She summoned Goten's soul to her. "This barbaric Saiyan will do this for

me. He's going to help my daughter and her court fight the evil that would of froze the world over." "Goten is not barbaric in

any manor. He's a pure-hearted as his father." Kibitoshin said in Goten's defense. "What gets me is that she wants to use a

saiyan when she wiped her universe clean of them." Elder Kai said gaining another dirty look from Selenity. "Well we should

as Goten if he wants to do it." Kibitoshin said. "No." Selenity said in a calm tone. Kibitoshin was getting angry with this

woman. "He would of agreed to it you know." Elder Kai said. "Hmph. You put too much faith in this race. Once a barbarian

always a barbarian." She said as she disappeared with Goten's soul. "What a rude woman." Kibitoshin said. "Rude is not the

word. She's a kind and gentle woman. She knows about the Dragonballs and didn't want to waste any time and risk Goten

being called back to his body." Elder Kai said in her defense. "We'll tell Goku what happened." "Why didn't you stop her

and wait till Goten was awake to ask him if he wanted to go?" Kibitoshin asked. "Like I said. He would have accepted the

offer anyway. Lets just hope that he can succeed in his mission."

* * *

The pain is all that was going through Goten's mind. It was unbearable. He opened his eyes to see a woman over 

him with her hands over his heart. "So your awake." She said to him. "Where am I?" Goten said as he swallowed the pain.

"Your in the void between dimensions." She answered. "Who are you?" Goten asked. "That's not important." She

answered. "What are you doing to me?" He asked. "I'm sealing some of you power." She said. "SEALING!" Goten yelled

but regretted yelling as it made the pain worse. "I'm not sealing your powers away for all time just some of them so that you

can kind of fit in to where you going." She answered. "Which ones?" Goten asked. "You just full of questions." She said

partially annoyed. Goten smiled at her. "Your ability to through ki blasts, fly, and part of your super human speed and

strength." She answered. Goten opened his mouth. "You'll be able to use them to the fullest extend. But you can only do this

in Super Saiyan." She said. Goten closed his mouth. "Why part of my strength and speed?" He asked. "…… I'm almost

finished so I'm going to put you under." She said. "OK." Goten said then he was back asleep. "I can't believe he has this

much potential. He has more than his father and his brother!" Selenity thought. "He has so much potential I used up most of

the seal just for his ki-based power. I'm regret using that method to get him here but if I just brought his whole body through

no telling what consequences it would have had on his dimension, mine and all the one in between." She finished her spell and

wiped the sweat from her brow. "Ha I used all my power to seal his power. I just hope that Pluto is done with his body and

past." She said as she started to walk to the door that led to the Time Gates. She opened the door and there was Sailor

Pluto waiting for her. "I did as commanded my queen." Pluto said as she bowed. "But you know that I'm not suppose to use

my powers like that. We've just changed the future in so many ways." "Do you know what's going to happen?" Selenity

said. "…No. It seems like there is no time gate in this new future." Pluto said. "Well let's hope it turns out for the best."

Selenity said. She snapped her fingers and Goten's soul disappeared.

* * *

"Goten! Goten! Goten are you alright?" A voice called him. Goten opened his eyes and saw a man and a girl with 

the strangest hairstyle standing over him. "Whoa, where am I this time?" Goten asked. "This time? Serena I think you hit him

harder than we thought." The man said to the girl. "Darien, I didn't mean too." Serena said. "It alright I'm ok." Goten said as

he stood up. He saw the door open. "Did you hit me with the door?" Goten asked. "Yep the big klutz hit you with the door."

Someone said from behind him. He turned around to see a pink haired girl with the same strange hairstyle sitting on a couch.

"Shut up Brat!" Serena yelled. "Why don't you tell Goten how you hit him with the door. She…." Serena put her hands over

the girl's mouth. "Didn't I tell you to shut up Rini." Serena said. Then Rini bit her hand and then they started to fight. Goten

and Darien Sweatdropped. "So did that woman bring me over here?" Goten asked. "I guess if the bus driver was a woman."

Darien said as he held Serena and Rini apart. "Bus driver?" Goten said. "Yeah you came on bus from the orphanage right?"

Darien asked. "Orphanage??" Goten asked. "Yeah. The same orphanage we stayed at." Darien said. Goten looked even

more confused. "You came here from the orphanage so that you could go to school in the city instead of there. Remember

the long fight we had to go thru so that you could stay with me." Darien said. "Maybe you need to go to the hospital?" Rini

said as Serena shook her head. "Goten just agree with it." Goten thought. "OH YEAH! I remember that. I was just playing

with ya'll." Goten said as he laughed nervously. The others sweatdropped. "I still say that we should take him to the

hospital." Serena said as Rini nodded. "So ya'll ready to go we're already late." Darien said. Serena and Rini nodded as they

headed out the door. Goten tried to follow but Darien stopped him. "Sorry you can't go." He said. "Oh." Goten said.

"Perfect! This is a great time to check things out here…. Wherever here is." Goten thought.

* * *

Goten's been walking around for at least 3 hours now. He noticed there weren't any capsule corps logos 

anywhere. None of the cars flew and they used Yen instead of Zenni. "Yep that settles it…. I have no clue where I am."

Goten said. Then he felt it. It was a weird power like he had never felt before. It was like ki but this energy was dark and

evil. Then he felt five of the same kind of ki but these where pure and good. "I wonder what it is." Goten said. Then he

jumped in the air and fell flat on his face. The people around him laughed at him. "Oh yeah I can't fly." Goten said as he

stood up blushing from embarrassment. Then he started to run. While it wasn't as fast as he could before his powers where

sealed it was still faster that any regular human. He finally mad it to the battle scene. Goten's eyes almost popped out of his

head as he looked at the five bearers of the white ki's. Five girls in extra short and extra tight sailor uniforms. "Things are

starting to look up." Goten thought. Then he looked at what they where fighting. The bearer of the dark ki. It was a monster

that resembled a rhinoceros. It had weapons stuck in its skin from past battles. "I guess that it's pretty tough." Goten said as

he saw that the girls where breathing hard. "Maybe I should step in." Goten was about to jump when he remembered what

happened last time. "I better go Super Saiyan." Goten said. He stared to power up.

* * *

When the scouts arrived on the scene they saw the rhino monster putting a strange staff in the ground and white 

energy beginning to enter the staff from the ground. "This must be the Celestial Vein." The monster said. "I can't wait till

we…" BANG!!! "Oops." Sailor Moon said. Mars shook her head. "Ya'll must be the Sailor Scouts." The monster said as

he turned his attention from the staff. "How do you know about us?" Sailor Mercury asked. "OH I know a lot about you

girls. I know that none of your powers will effect me." The rhino monster said. "We'll see about that." Jupiter said. She

kicked the monster. The monster still had the smile on its face. Jupiter jumped back. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY

SHOCK!" Venus yelled. The monster caught the attack and crushed it in his gray hands. "Now its my turn." It said then he

started to rush at the scouts. All they can do is dodge. "I'm tired of this. MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars yelled. He

caught the arrow and tossed it to the side where it fizzled out. "I've been in thousands of fights. This horn is designed to

displace all elemental powers. That's why they sent me first, because all of your attacks are useless. So say goodbye to your

precious planet." The monster said as he was about to turn his attention back to the staff when the all felt it. They all looked

at the yellow energy that lit up the dark Tokyo sky. "So much rage." Mars said. Then HE came out. A yellow aura

surrounded him. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes. "Who are you? You weren't in my earth brief!" The monster said.

"Don't worry about it. You won't live long enough to tell anyone." The Blonde fighter said. "Hehehehe. You come here with

a yellow night light and you think you can stop me?" The monster chuckled. "You must not be strong enough to contend with

us. We know all of the powers of this world. That's why we came here first. Destroy the strongest first." "Are you done yet."

The fighter said. This angered it. "Mercury how strong is this guy?" Jupiter asked. She touched her tiara bringing out her mini

computer. She typed a command and it gave her an answer. "This guy has no magical power. It must be some machine giving

him that weird yellow glow." Mercury said. "Hey blonde dude." Sailor Moon said. "What?" He answered. "You have no

powers you can't defeat him." Moon said. The rhino man smirked. "YOUR DEAD!!!" It yelled as it charged in for a punch.

The fighter saw this and he picked up Moon and he jumped over the punch. The rhino kept on going and went through a

nearby building. "Stay here." He said as he put Moon down. The monster came at him with the same punch. "Your mine."

The monster thought. "There's no one who can stop this pun……" The fighter caught his fist and the Scouts looked on in

amazement. "WHAT!" The monster thought. He tried to punch him with his free hand but the fighter caught it too. Then the

monster tried to hit him with his horn but the fighter jumped up in the air still holding his arms. Then the fighter landed behind

him and slung it forward. "You too weak for me to use any of my signature moves so…" The Fighter blasted a generic beam

of ki at the rhino. "Heh I bet I can catch that energy." The monster said. It put its hand forward to catch the energy. "YOU

IDIOT1" Sailor Mars yelled. "IT ABSORBBS ELEMENTAL MAGIC!" "Wait and see." The Fighter said. They watch as

the beam came in contact with the monster. The monster smile at first until he realize that the energy was still going. Then with

a yell the monster was disintegrated. "Wow. How did you do that……." Moon tried to ask but the fighter was already gone.

* * *

Goten made his way back to the apartment. "That's why I was brought here to help those girls." Goten thought. 

"I'm going to miss everyone but it looks like this is going to be a exciting place.

* * *

A.N. After a long absence I'm back. I don't know where I'm going with the pairing of this story so any suggestions are gladly appreciated. I've always wanted to write a story like this and now it's my chance. Between work I guess I'll try to update once a week. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for Reading My story 

SSJ Cisco


End file.
